Three Days
by hinatagirl18
Summary: Based off of the Christmas movie Three Days Usagi has three days to prove to Misaki that he loves him, with the help of an angel named Kazuhiko
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fanfic is based off of the Christmas movie, Three Days. Usagi has been given a second chance with Misaki to show him how much he truely loves him before Misaki dies again in three days, thanks to the help of an angel named Kazuhiko. The only characters I claim are Sahara and her family, Kazuhiko and other made up characters belongs to Cherry-Wolf from her fanfic Pistil and Stamen.

Usagi-san also know as Usami Akihiko the famous writer, was getting ready to go on a business trip in Miami, Florida for a press conference for his new book. He didn't want to but Akiawa and Isaka were making him and all he really wanted to do was spend time with Misaki who was busy making something for Usagi for his plane ride.

"Usagi-san! Hurry up and get ready they'll be here soon!" Misaki yelled from all the way downstairs in the kitchen.

Ok! Usagi-san yelled from his bedroom. He wanted his little play-boy to come with him, but Misaki wasn't allowed it was just writers and their editors, besides it was just a couple days, but Usagi told Misaki the second he was done talking about his new book he'll get on the first flight back to Japan and in the bed with his young lover.

Misaki shivered as a chill ran down his spine. "I have a feeling Usagi-san is thinking of something perverted to do to me the second he hits that door."

Suddenly the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Misaki yelled while trying to forget his thoughts.

"Misaki-kun! Ohayou!" Sahara yelled in a good mood.

"Oh! Ohayou Sahara!" Misaki greeted his good friend. Tsunami Sahara is Misaki's old childhood friend, she was actually one of the people who cam to honor Misaki's parents at their funeral. She went to study in America when they were in the 5th grade. She is the second and last born child to the Tsunami Corporation was of the biggest and well-know financial corporations in the world. Her mother is a well-know fashion designer and model and her father is the president of Tsunami Co. She just moved back because she missed her home and she heard Misaki's brother got married and just had a baby boy and she wanted to come give her congratulations. She knows about Misaki's relationship with Usagi because her cousin is also a writer at the same company Usagi works at and she can tell these sort of things because her older brother has a lover has well, so she's used to it and has a sense about these kinds of things. There was once a time when Misaki had a crush of her, but who could blame him Sahara is beautiful, long wavy black with beautiflul balck eyes, milky cream skin and she is a 15th degree black belt and she's on the kendo team.

"Brought you and Akihiko-san some fresh made dumplings and to wish you happy holidays and a happy new's years."

"Arigato Sahara and same to you." Misaki said as he took the neatly wrapped box of fresh hot dumplings.

"Misaki who's at the door?!" Usagi yelled at upstairs still trying to get ready.

"It's Sahara she brought us some dumplings, I'm going to pack some for you're trip and hurry up!" Misaki yelled up the stairs.

"Also I came to ask when Akihiko-san gets back from his trip would you two like to come to New York with me to meet my brother?" Sahara asked as she took off her red coat.

"I'll ask him when...ah!" Misaki was surprised to feel a little love bite behind his neck.

"Good morning my dear Misaki." Usagi said smiling at his young lover.

"Baka!" Misaki yelled as he blushed so red as Sahara's coat.

"Hello Akihiko-san and happy holidays." Sahara said while laughing ,still standing by the doorway.

"Hello Sahara and thank you." Usagi said, still holding Misaki's waist tight.

"Let go of me and go get your lunch before Akiawa-san and Isaka-san get here!"

"Whatever" Usagi said while letting go and giving his little lover a kiss on the cheek.

While Usagi was in the kitchen getting his lunch, Sahara snuck over to Misaki and whispered something in his ear.

"Have you told him yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet, I'll tell him when he gets back, gives me time to think." Misaki said in a low and nervous whisper.

Sahara sighed in a disappointed tone and went to sit on the couch for a minute before she leaves.

"So what do you think Usagi-san want to go to New York and meet Sahara's brother?" Misaki asked in a nervous tone.

"I'll think about it when I return from my trip." He said while packing his lunch.

"Well I'll see you guys later then, I have to finish my Christmas shopping, bye." Sahara said has she when out the door.

"Well that was nice of her to drop by and give us some of these dumplings." Misaki said as went over to Usagi.

"I suppose, as long you don't go falling for her." Usagi said as he took Misaki's face and pulled it close to his lips.

"Don't you start, we've been over this since the day you met Sahara she's just an old friend, besides she's knows about us." Misaki said as he tried to escape Usagi's grasp but it was no use.

"Are you going to miss me?" Usagi asked in a low sexy tone.

"Maybe." Misaki said as he turned red again.

Usagi took this chance and kissed Misaki hard and shoved his tongue in his mouth so hard it pushed Misaki to the counter, trying to keep his balance as Usagi kept kissing him and trying to take off his young lovers shirt, but this time Misaki fought with all his might to stop him.

"Please Usagi-san, don't do this know." Misaki asked in a pleading and low sexy voice.

"Why? You know you want this." Usagi said in a low and seductive voice while kissing his neck and traveling down to his pants.

Just before this could any futher they both heard a key in the door.

"That must be them." Usagi said as he stood up fixing his hair and fixing Misaki.

"Akihiko ready for some sun?!" Isaka asked as he came in very loudly.

"Ohayou Usami-sensei, Misaki-kun!" Akiawa greeted in an also loud voice.

"Ohayou." They both said in a tired tone.

They couldn't fool them, they knew what they were about to or doing before they walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so my first chap wasn't perfect, but give me a break its my first story. But I promise it'll be better from now on. ( ) thinking

At the airport, everybody was waiting on their plane, that is everybody except Usagi who was to busy rubbing his finger down on his young lovers backside.

"Baka. Cut it out, this is a public place." Misaki said in a worried voice, even though he was enjoying it.

"Now why would I stop when I'm about to leave for a couple of a days and leaving my cute lover here, I thought you wanted to savior the moment Misaki." Usagi said in Misaki's ear as he nibbled on it.

"Akihiko our plane is ready hurry up" Isaka said as he interuppted the couple.

"Okay!" He said back. "Now be good and don't stay up to late missing me okay?" He said to his young lover as he patted his head.

"I'm not a little kid you know!" Misaki said as he slapped Usagi's hand away.

"Whatever, but you're so cute." Usagi said while laughing and heading towards the enteriance to his plane.

Just before he got there Misaki thought something wasn't right and he did something he never done before. "Usagi-san!" He yelled and ran to the man into his arms. Usagi couldn't believe it, his little lover was hugging him in public and if that didn't surprise him, Misaki then looked up at him and got on his tippy toes and kissed Usagi on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Have a good time and I will miss you." He said as he let go of his older lover.

Usagi then grabbed Misaki's wrist and pulled him in a loving kiss. "You say I shouldn't touch you in public and here you are calling out your name, hugging me and then kissing me, next time you do that I'll fuck you right where you stand, got it." Usagi said as he looked at his lover who was in a cute daze.

"When you come back I have something to tell you, something very important." Misaki said still half in a daze.

"Tell me now." Usagi said in a concern tone.

"No, it has to be when you come home, you have enough to do these next couple of days." Misaki said in a nervous voice.

"Sir if you're coming please hurry, because the doors about to close." A flight attendant said to Usagi. Usagi didn't even hear her he was to busy looking at Misaki, who looked like he was going to cry. "Usagi-san get on the plane." "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Please, I'll tell you when you get back I promise." Misaki said in a sad pleading voice.

Usagi knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to make his love cry so he kissed him goodbye and went on the plane. "Sensei is everything alright?' Aikawa asked in a worried tone, but Usagi didn't answer so she left it alone. (What did he want to tell me? Did something bad happen? I hope he's okay, he really should've told me ahead of time, then I really wouldn't want to go. Doesn't he know how much I love him by now. Misaki, please don't hide anything from me anymore, I love you.)

* * *

Penthouse

It had been two hours since the plane left, and the first thing Misaki did when he got home was cry on the couch. He's laid there every since he got home, nothing was on, not even the lights he didn't want to be bothered, but that was about to be ruined because the doorbell rang. At first he didn't want to get it, but whoever it was, was very persistent, so he got up not even bothering to look to see who it was on the intercom.

"Hi Misaki-kun." It was Sahara of course, not that he wasn't happy to see her, but he didn't want her to see him like this. He tried to wipe his eyes and look happy, but nothing could escape her she had the eyes of a hawk.

"Misaki what wrong?" Misaki couldn't hide it his eyes was leaking out tears like a faucet. He jumped into Sahara's arms and started to cry. He really needed someone to talk to. "Oh Misaki, its okay I'm here, I'm here." About 20 minutes after he stopped crying both Misaki and Sahara sat down, drank some hot chocolate and talked.

"I wanted to tell him." Misaki said not looking up from his cup. "I told him I had something really important to tell him when he got back and that's it, I even kissed him on the cheeck, I think it surprised me even more that I did that." He said and started laughing in a shaking tone.

"Oh Misaki, it'll be okay." Sahara said as she pulled Misaki in a tight hug and started to cry herself.

"I hope he can still love me when I tell him, because I know I will even he doesn't, even he got himself a new lover, I'll still love him." Misaki while trying to calm down.

"Oh Misaki, I know for a fact Akihiko-san loves you so much, it's killing him to be apart from you this far and for this long." Sahara said wiping his tears away with a tissue she got from the table in front of them.

"I don't know if this is a blessing or a curse, but I know I have to tell him." They both just sat there for two hours saying nothing but thinking of so many things, Sahara had to leave because it was getting late and her parents were probably getting worried. She gave Misaki a kiss on the cheek while hugging him and whispering in his ear "it'll be okay Misaki." After Sahara left Misaki cooked himself some rice and just drank some juice with it, he wasn't very hungry, probably the nerves. He washed the plates and took a long hot bath to relax himself, he decided to sleep in Usagi's room tonight, maybe it'll make him feel better. He couldn't sleep maybe it was the nerves or the fact this was the first time he slept in his lover's room without him, it looked at the clock and it read 8:00 am.

(So its 6:00 pm in Miami, I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's focusing on his work, I'm such an idiot why did I do that, why did I say all that.) Misaki couldn't help but cry into the pillow and think about the one he loves. (I can't do it, I have to see him, I have to see Usagi-san and tell him). Misaki went downstairs to the phone and dialed the hotel number.

"Hello, Four Seasons Hotel how may I help you?" A young woman answered in english, Misaki did the best he could to speak in english, but he was terrible at it, but with luck he found out she could speak japanese.

"Hello, could you get me Usami Akihiko please and tell him its Misaki?"

"One moment please." She said politely. Misaki was really anxious to hear Usagi's voice, he really needed to tell him in person, so he would just say hurry and come home because I really want to tell you about the something I mentioned at the airport and he would say I love you.

"Hello." A voice said on the other line, but it wasn't Usagi's, Misaki recognized the voice, but he wished he hadn't.

"Sumi-senpai?" He said.

"Misaki?" As he said that, Misaki hung up. (What is going on, why is my senpai in Usagi's hotel room?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Okay if anyone is wondering the story is during Christmas in the last chap with Misaki it was Christmas Eve and in this chap it will be the day before. So just clearing up any confusion and enjoy! I don't own Junjou Romantica. All characters belong to Shungiku Nakamura, fiction charaters belong to Cherry-Wolf, only ones I claim are Sahara and her family.

Usagi's Pov

Miami Airport Earlier

The great Usami Akihiko just landed in Miami and he was ready to get on the next flight back to Japan, he was very worried about his young lover and wondering what could be the important thing he wanted to tell him. He was so worried, he wanted to get out of Miami as fast he could, but he knew he had no choice but to stay. Isaka and Aikawa were going to watch him like a hawk, they both knew something was wrong with Misaki, but Usagi did promise to stay for the release of his new book, sign some autographs, take some pictures and get out.

"Akihiko, calm down, I'm sure Misaki-kun is okay." Aikawa said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, besides chibi-chan has Sahara to keep him company, I'm sure he won't be to lonely." Isaka said while laughing. He knew that Misaki and Sahara are just friends and Misaki truely loves Usami, but he just loves to see his friend all mad and jealous.

Usagi looked at Isaka with this dark aura around him, like a death aura and Isaka immediately shut his mouth and continued to walk to the limo so they could go to the hotel.

Aikawa placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder before they both walked to the limo."Don't worry, whatever it is he'll tell you when he's ready and just remember he loves you." Usagi started to feel better. "Thanks Aikawa."

As they headed to The 4 Seasons Hotel Usagi took out his phone to call Misaki, but Isaka stopped him. "What are you doing Akihiko?"

"I'm calling the person I love more than anything and anybody, got a problem with that!?

"No but I'm sure chibi-chan will if you're calling him at 2:00 in the morning." He said in an annoyed voice.

Usagi didn't think about that, he forgot that Japan is 14 hours ahead of Miami and Misaki went to bed hours ago. He held his phone so tight it looked like it was about to break, he really needed to hear Misaki's voice, no, he wanted to see him and hold him.

"Look I'm sure he's fine, after the conference we'll book you a flight back home, but for now worrying is not going to help you or Misaki-kun." Usagi looked at Aikawa and he knew she was right, he had to be calm and it would be all over before he knew it.

"Fine."

* * *

One Hour Later

Usagi was in his hotel room getting ready for his press conference when there was a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and when he opened it, threre to greet him was the hotel clerk.

"Hello, good afternoon Mr. Usami, you have a vistor downstairs, he said he's your lover."

After the word lover Usagi ran to the elevator and down to the lobby. When he reached the lobby he was expecting Misaki, but he didn't see him. The hotel clerk finally caught up to him.

"I don't see him, where is he?"

The clerk showed Usagi to the other side of the lobby and there was a young man in a black suit and shoes. "Here's your lover sir, may you both enjoy your stay."

When Usagi saw who it was he was not happy at all.

"Konichiwa Usami-sensei."

"Sumi." Usagi said in an acid tone.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your lover, who came all the way from Japan to see you.?"

"Why are you here?"

"My father couldn't make it, he caught a cold so I took his place and i wanted to see you."

"Misaki is the only one I will ever love, stay the hell away from him and stay the fuck away from me, if you come near me again I'll kill and I don't care who your father is." Usagi walked in the conference hall and left Sumi there not caring what will happen to him.

Sumi laughed evily to himself. "Oh you will be mine Usami."

* * *

After the conference Usagi ran up to his room to get ready to home, but he found it was open. He opened the door and saw Sumi, who had just hung up the phone.

"Why the fuck are you in my room."

"I thought you needed some comfort after your speech, you didn't even lock the door after you left, so I just came in, oh by the way that was Misaki."

After he said Misaki, Usagi took Sumi by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "What did you say to him!" The look in Usagi's eyes were fearful, like the eyes of the devil himself.

"N-N-Nothing, I swear."

"Liar!"

"No I swear, after he said my name he hung up."

Usagi the threw him on the other side of the room and got his suitcase, before he went out the door he looked at Sumi and said, "I will never love a brat like you."

Sumi just laid there after Usagi left and he started to cry.

Usagi jumped on the first flight to Japan. "Misaki just hold on, I'm coming."

A/N: Ok I know you guys want a lemon chap but don't worry it will be in the next and sorry for the long wait to much school work. please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
